Libram (item)
For the Paladin relic, see Libram (relic). Librams are ancient keepsakes that are left of the Highborne legacy. These codices are filled with indecipherable and skittering runes that can only be read by very few lore masters in the world. At this time there are only two such known - Mathredis Firestar, a recluse and crankly elf that resides in the Burning Steppes, and Lorekeeper Lydros from the secret archives of Shen'dralar in Dire Maul. Librams can be turned in to one of those NPCs (each one only accept some librams), along with some other ingredients for an Arcanum, a gem that allows you to apply an enchant to a Head or Leg item. Only one libram of each type can be carried at a time, though the quests can be repeated any number of times. Source Lesser Arcanum drop off level 48 to 58 humanoids in areas such as Blasted Lands, Western Plaguelands, Winterspring and Felwood, and instances such as Dire Maul, Stratholme, Blackrock Depths and Blackrock Spire. Arcanum drop off mobs in Dire Maul. As a quest objective Lesser Arcanum With Mathredis Firestar in the Flame Crest in Burning Steppes: * * * * * Each turn-in requires a libram, a Black Diamond, 30g and a few quest items: *Libram of Tenacity - 125 armor ** Crystal Ward x4 (needs 10 Green & Red crystals; West pylon, Un'Guro crater) **Eye of Kajal (sometimes found inside the Dark Coffer inside Blackrock Depths). *Libram of Resilience - 20 fire resistance **Crystal Spire x4 (10 Blue & Yellow; East) **Burning Essence (sometimes found inside the Dark Coffer inside Blackrock Depths). *Libram of Constitution - 100 health points **Lung Juice Cocktail (Blasted Lands; Blasted Boar Lung x3, Scorpok Pincer x2, Basilisk Brain x1) **Night Dragon's Breath x4 (use 3 Cenarion Plant Salve on Corrupted Night Dragon in Felwood) *Libram of Voracity - 8 Agility, Intellect, Spirit, Strength or Stamina **Crystal Force x4 (10 green & blue; East Pylon) **Whipper Root Tuber x4 *Libram of Rumination - 150 mana **Gizzard Gum **Black Blood of the Tormented Arcanum With Lorekeeper Lydros in The Athenaeum in Dire Maul library: * * * Before turning in Librams to Lorekeeper Lydros in Dire Maul, you have to complete the quest . Each turn in requires a libram, a quest item, a Pristine Black Diamond and a few Large Brilliant Shards *Libram of Rapidity - 10 haste rating **Blood of Heroes x2 **Large Brilliant Shards x2 *Libram of Focus - 8 spell power **Skin of Shadow x2 **Large Brilliant Shards x4 *Libram of Protection - 12 dodge rating **Frayed Abomination Stitching **Large Brilliant Shards x2 Notes Lesser Arcanum Note that the quests do not generate experience, reputation or achievement gains. Nor can the resulting arcanum be applied to any but your own, Level 50+, head or leg item (see patch notes). However, a level 50-60ish character can buy the libram and any Blasted Lands items from the Auction House, and should be capable of running Blackrock Depths and Felwood for the other items. Arcanum Other than a few quests in the area, turn-ins of these Librams are the only way to generate reputation with the Shen'dralar. See also Patches and hotfixes * ** As of this patch Lesser Arcanum can ONLY be applied to your own head or leg item. *** Applying them causes the item to become soul bound (tested on Commander's Helm of Defense) "Enchanting this item will bind it to you". *** You can no longer apply them through a trade window (tested) "Can only be applied to your own items". ** They require Level 50 and item level 50 * External links Rapidity Focus Protection